Audition tapes
The first challenge for Total Drama Stardom: Fan Edition was to make an audition tape for your character. These are the 'tapes', and their accompanying text. Auditions 'Andy' ' ' Song: 'Suspicious Minds' by Elvis Presley "Okay, Brahs, lemme jus..." The poor confused soul known as 'Andy' adjusts his sitar in his lap, biting his tongue and knitting his brows together in concentration. The air around him is vaguely hazy, and he is surrounded by tacky, gauzy curtains. In the background people can be heard talking amongst themselves, though it is hard to make out anything they are saying. Finally, he seems to be situated, and he gives the camera a lazy smirk before playing one short chord. "Okay, so, like... I wanna be on this show, cos the signal thingies that send it to TV's and stuff? Yeah, Elvis can totally see those from Mars. And, if he like... sees how much I totally love and respect him, then that means he'll let me party with him!" He sniffles and sets down the sitar for a moment, pointing to the sky. "I love you, man! You're still King to me!" Andy picks up his sitar once more, then kicks something at his feet and a beat starts to play."So I'm gonna sing like... Suspicious Minds~ By the King~" And sing he did, accompanying himself on the sitar. Surprisingly, he wasn't half bad! 'Chester' Song: 'Another New World' by Punch Brothers The camera panned around in a choppy like fashion; its lens capturing the dark and musty atmosphere of the back room before resting on the hazel eyes of a young man. He closed a book and placed on the stack in front of him before giving a nervous smile. "Alrighty then...I'm only on break for 15 minutes so we'll have to make this quick,"he said with a wink and a sly look, "and probably quiet due to the whole uh...book store thing. So I'm Chester...Chester St.Foxx...your urban 'Tom Cat' and self proclaimed bookie, and I feel like I could surprise you." He ruffled his hair playfully. "I don't do this kind of thing often, but hell...I could use another adventure in this otherwise monotonous routine I call life. Why should you consider me? Well for one I'm young...so you'll know I'll do something stupid. Secondly I'm somewhat of a story teller...learned the eloquence from the best," he said holding up one of the classics and brushing the dust from it's cover, "that counts as entertainment right? So uhhh...if you have the time, perhaps you could sit a spell and listen to one right now..." Chester cleared his throat and after some hesitation began the singing portion of his audition. He gave a nervous chuckle and raised a brow at the camera, "Now lets see how well that went over with my manager." 'Eduardo' Song: Feel This Moment - Pitbull ft. Christina Aguleira The camera turns on showing Eduardo's face closed up "Sup bro's, I'm Eduardo and I'm auditioning for Total Drama Stardom! Just give me a moment while I finish up" He reached to grab the toilet paper when he realized that it was finished. "damn. MAAAAAAAA!" eduardo shouts for his mother "COME IN HERE QUICK" his mother enters the bathroom. "Can you record me really quick? I'm auditioning for this show" he hands his phone to his mom "As I was saying, I like to party, i like to go out, i like to-" His mom interrupted. "Uh-son, The camera is facing towards me" His mom turns the phone screen facing Eduardo. "You have to switch the camera to the other side" "How?" "You have to push the camera on the switchy thing" "I don't see it" "AMA! It's right there on t-the top corner!" "Where..." "Forget it! just face it my way and keep your hands steady" He clears his throat "I think that yooooou should pick me for this show because I wanna meet some cute giiiiiirls!" His mom interrupts again, "Mijo you have 2% left" He started to get irritated, "Ok I'm just gonna skip to the singing part" He begins to sing. 'Egan' '' Song: 'International Love' by Pitbull featuring Chris Brown'' "Qué hay de nuevo mis amigos. It's ya boy, Egan here! This is the so called "audition tape" *makes quotations* that I have to send in. Well then, let me tell you a little about myself. I am a 15 year old Mexican living in El Paso, Texas. I enjoy play music in my band and especially stand up comedy. I've won many awards for it but what I really enjoy is playing with mis amigos in my band. I currently play drums and sing, but I also play guitar. I love my guitar, and sometimes I just sit with my friends around a campfire and sing songs. Why can't the world just do that and get along? But nevertheless, I came here to sing for you and that's what I'm going to do. Egan goes of screen and background music is head. He gets back in front of the camera and starts to sing. (He starts to dance as well, which he is not that bad at) He finishes his and bows. All of a sudden he cringes, the camera falls and we hear a female voice yell "EGAN! NO AL FUERTE, RUIDO INNECESARIO ESTE INSTANTE ANTES DE PIE SUBE SU CULO!" from another room in the house. He grabs to the camera and laughs nervously. "That would be mi mamá..." All of a sudden the door bursts open and he jumps "¡MIER-" 'India' Song: 'Give Your Heart a Break' by Demi Lovato "Hello!" India waves towards the camera with a smile. "I'm India Harper, I'm seventeen and..." she pauses, her index finger raised in thought,"...well, a little more beyond that, personality-wise." She starts playing with the hem of her skirt, subconsciously. "I don't really get to do much in my spare time, because I take up a lot of activities and don't end up having much actual spare time left but when I do, I usually hang out with my friends... like every teenager does," she pauses again, supressing a sigh. "Right, that's fairly boring. Sorry. As for my talent, I'd be tempted to say multi-tasking if I was actually as good at it as I'd like to think I am...." she winces, "whiiiich I am not." She purses her lips, deep in thought, for a moment. "Um, I can make some pretty nice castles out of poker cards?" A snort, then muffled laughing is heard off-screen. "Quit laughing!" she exclaims. She tries her best to glare at the person behind the camera, but a smile makes its way onto her face nonetheless. The laughter goes on, even louder than before. "Seriously, quit-- Oh, come on," India lets out a laugh of her own. The laughter ceases and India snaps back to her senses. She manages a convincing glare towards the camera, "Right, we'll just edit that part out," then her smile is back on her face as she remembers the audition. "For my audition, I'm going to be singing Demi Lovato's Give Your Heart a Break. So... I hope you'll enjoy it." With a final cough to clear her throat, India begins singing. 'Jack' Song: ??? 'Janet' Song: 'Tennis Court' by Lorde "I'm Janet! I'm 17, I've lived in many of the major cities of the world and my phone is basically my soul mate. Blogging is my talent forever and always! Some people say it's not really a talent, but I beg to differ. I think it takes real skill to have over 50,000 followers on every single social networking you're on. I mean, it's like being famous! Alright so now you're in for a REAL treat! I have all this super cool camera equipment for my vlogs on youtube so my daddys helped me make a professional video just like Lorde's!" 'Jayden' Song: ??? 'Kristen' '' Song: 'Someone Like You' by Adele'' Kristen was strolling through the forest with the camera on her. She says, "Hi my name is Kristen, and I am 16 years old. "Why should I be on Total Drama Stardom? Because I am a dreamer, I love nature and all the little critters in it. And they love me as well. Especially my singing voice, here let me show you!" She starts to sing 'Someone Like You by Adele'. Midway through the song a angry squirrel with a torn ear scurries up to her. Kristen bends over to pet it, but it twitches and then attacks her, jumping on her head. She screams in horror trying to knock it off. "GET OFF! I HATE SQUIRRELS! AGH!" she screams. Then the squirrel jumps off her head and attacked the camera causing the video to go fuzzy. 'Kyri' Song: 'Roar' by Katy Perry Kyri's face is all but pressed up against the screen. "HEYHEYY! Kyri Hereee~" She starts shreiking excitedly and accidentally knocks over the camera. She stops and sets it up again, still smiling. "...whoopsy daisyy! haha..I kinda get out of control when I'm excited! ANYWHO, BACK TO THE AUDITION TAPE!" "Well as you can see, I'm kind of a ....loose cannon," she laughs. "The main reason I'm auditioning for this show is because I LOVEE meeting new people, visiting new places, and trying new things! And I think this will be the perfect opportunity for me to do ALL OF THOSE THINGS! I think I'd be PERFECT for this show because I'm fit, outgoing, and hey look, WATCH THIS!" Still grinning, Kyri steps back and does a quick, and very sloppy, kartwheel. Still laughing, she throws her hands in the air and strikes a pose. "Tada! Ok... that wasn't exactly how I planned it, but you GET THE GIST... I'm really flexible and I'm really good at gymnastics! I also work really well in groups! I'm such a people person and I just lovee getting to know people!" "Anyways, I'm gonna be singing ROAR BY KATY PERRY, MEOW! That song like..speaks to me and brings out my inner cheetah girl and everytime I hear it, I just want to strut down the streets naked in a coconut bra and just- and OMG, My camera's on LOW BATTERY! Ok CIAO GUYS! HOPE YOU PICK MEE!" She blows a kiss to the camera and sings as much of her song as she possibly can before the camera apparently runs out of battery. 'Leo' '' Song: 'Ooby Dooby' by Roy Orbison'' "Hello? Is this thing on?" Leo was biting his lip and tapping on the side of the camera, trying desperately to turn it on... despite the thing already being on. "Sally, how does this thing work? I think I broke it" Someone offscreen grumbled and mumbled a bit, then Leo's cheeks started to flush. "Oh... it was on the whole time?" A mumbled reply, and Leo stepped back. "Oh, uh... that's embarassing..." He cleared his throat and motioned offscreen. "Hello, I'm Leonello Bellini, and I want to audition for Total Drama Stardom. Um... I'm 16, and I go to an all-boys Catholic school with my brothers. I'm an okay singer, and I do some other artsy stuff..." Finally his dance partner joined him in front of the camera and he grinned. "But I'm a really great dancer! So I'll just skip to that part." He motioned offscreen once more and music began to play. He waited for one, two, three beats, then began to dance and sing along. As he admitted, his singing was okay. Not bad, but nothing spectacular either. His dancing though! Good god could that kid move! 'Marisol' '' Song: 'Mama Who Bore Me' from Spring Awakening'' Marisol stands in front of her borrowed video camera, fiddling with the controls. She would've been giving the camera an eyeful of cleavage were she not wearing a dress with such a modest, sensible neckline. Marisol likes dressing modestly--she doesn't understand fashion and doesn't care to show off her looks when she has so much more to offer. Nevertheless, she's dressed up a bit for this audition, for the sake of complimenting her abilities. She stands back, finally satisfied with the controls, and smoothes out her dress. "My name is Marisol Aisa, and I am auditioning for Total Drama Stardom. I..." She frowns, seeming to forget what she was planning to say. "I... like competition and I like being challenged. Mostly physical challenges, and that's what Total Drama is all about so..." She clears her throat. "Million dollars, here I come!"Marisol clears her throat and begins her song 'Meera' Song: ??? 'Melody' '' Song: 'Without a Word' by Birdy'' The camera turns on to show Melody standing in front of the piano. "Hello there, my name is Melody!" she leans on her piano, "I'm nineteen, I attend SDSU, I have a passion for birds, and my life goal is to start my own shelter for the endangered species. So I hope you pick me to be on Total Drama Stardom!" She walks over to the other side of the piano and sits "Today I will be singing a song called Without A Word by Birdy" she started to sing. 'Piper' '' Song: 'Work Bitch' by Britney Spears'' "Hiiii~ I'm Piper. Piper Evans. Write that down because I'm pretty much the next big thing. I mean I'm funny, I'm cute, I'm smart, I'm friendly... Well unless you're ugly... Oh and did I mention I'm cute? Anyways, you should pick me to be on your show because I totally have the star qulity to be on ANYTHING with Stardom in the title! Now let's see... what else am I supposed to say in this? Oh right! My talent. It's hair styling obvi! Do you see these curls? They clearly aren't natural. I spend a lot of time on my appearence each and every morning. You never know when you could be spotted by a talent agent." 'Ruben' '' Song: 'Last Christmas' by Wham!'' Ruben doesn't introduce himself, doesn't mention what his song is called, and doesn't even acknowledge the camera aside from a halfhearted nod in its direction. He simply straps on his guitar and begins singing. When he's finished, he sighs, sets down his guitar, and walks away. 'Tank' '' Song: 'Till I Collapse' by Eminem'' The camera turns on to showing Tank blowing his whistle and glaring offscreen. "That's the last straw Matt! Your out of the field!" He turns to the camera, still yelling and glaring. "Hi, my names Tank!" Realizing he was still using his outdoor voice, he coughs. WHen he speaks again, he has a much softer and more paletable voice. "I'm auditioning for TDS to show yo sissies how to win a game with INTEGRITY, COMMITMENT, and TRUST IN YOUR TEAMMATES. Will I win TDS? Of course I will... if I play my cards right." He folds his arms behind his back, closing his eyes. "I'm absolutely going to give this game 110%! I am extremely FOCUSED and want things to go SMOOTHLY. If you don't do what I say, you're on THIN ICE, buster! Everyone is replaceable!" Tank opens an eye and looks off screen, seemingly talking to his teammates as well as the viewers. "Don't even think I'm bluffing. The last guy who thought I was bluffing threw his whole career down the pipe hole. THe last time someone has seen me joking was when I was pulling a prank, so DON'T mess with ME. I can read you like an open book!" Tank finally breaks form and blows his whistle. "TOMMY! Get off the field NOW! I told you twice already: that is NOT the right way to kick a ball! If I see you kick that ball one more time, then so help me I will--" The camera fuzzes out for a short time, but when it focuses again Tank is on the field once more and he begins singing. 'Wendy' '' Song: Proud Mary by Tina Turner'' The camera turns on to show Wendy standing and clutching a microphone. "Hello there--I'm Wendy! I'm 16, and I"m currently traveling on a train. Why? Well..." The camera pans out to show Wendy standing in a boxcar, the walls papered with colorful posters. "My dad owns a circus, and I'm a preformer in it! I'm a natural preformer." She begins naming off her talents and counting them on her fingers. "I'm also very friendly, creative, excitable..." "So, why do I wanna be on this show? Because I wanna prove that we circus preformers aren't freaks, and that we have actual talent! We aren't all like greasy carnies." "But... there's this one thing." She bites her lip, smiling nervously. "My dad says that I'm, uh... 'unstable'? I dunno where he gets that from..." Just as soons as they showed up, her nerves dissappear and she's excitable once again. "But imagine if I actually win this competition! AHAHAHA!" Grinning and shreiking, she begins jumping around the room, accidentally kicking over the camera in the process. The video fuzzes out for a moment, but when it returns she apologizes quickly and starts her song.